Third Party Relationship
by Rumiglion
Summary: What's a ruler of one of the world's superpower to do when he has no luck trying to woo a woman? Send in his immortal brother and partner to help him, of course! Will contain OOC-ness *One-shot*


**Author's Note: I just wanted to write a short one-shot about the relationship between Marianne, Charles and the immortals since there seems to be a lack of fanfics exploring their relationship. Anyways, I spent a lot longer than I had first planned and I'm not too sure what to think about the finished product since ideas kept on changing.**

**This most likely does not follow canon storyline that will soon be revealed, in fact, I probably already broke it, but hey, this is fan ****fiction. ****Anyways, I hope that you will all enjoy this story. There will be a lot of OOC-ness from the characters, so I'll apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns the character designs. Sunrise owns basically everything else. I own nothing. If I did, V.V. wouldn't have died, C.C. would still have her memories, and a whole bunch of other things would have changed.**

* * *

It was a bright day outside. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the flowers were budding. Two females in red uniforms were seated in a grassy field filled with flowers. One had hair the color of onyx with violet eyes that shined like amethyst while the other had vibrant green hair with golden cat-like eyes

Unknown to the two females, there were two spectators watching them intently from behind a bush.

"Brother, why are we stalking girls when we should be exposing the lies of the world? I've just learned about the existence of a Geass Cult. We can use that to help us fulfill our contract. This will make the Britannian Empire look bad if their leader is caught skirt-chasing instead of overseeing more important duties." A small blond boy said to his much taller brown-haired companion.

"I prefer the term observing, V.V. I've noticed the two of them last week. How come no one told me there were these types of women in the Britannia kingdom? They're just my type." The older man looked below the faces of the two women as he said this. "I want to learn at least one of their names."

"You really need to stop being so easily distracted from our main goal, Charles." V.V. sighed wistfully looked over the two women. "The black-haired woman is Marianne Lamperouge."

"Wait, you know her?" Charles diverted his attention from the objects of his attention to turn to face his brother.

"She's the pilot of the prototype Knightmare Frame. She's nicknamed Marianne of Lightning for her skill and grace on the battlefield. You were the one that was supposed to appoint her, except you just told me to do it in your place after all the applications were sent. I would have assumed you at least checked their names and skills before pushing it onto me." The long-haired boy replied.

"I see. What about the green-haired one?"

"I've actually never heard of her until now. If you're interested in them, just do something already. Remember that contract we made decades ago? The one that you haven't started to fulfill? I've already got the Sword of Akasha and looked into the Cult, but you've done absolutely nothing."

"I don't know what to say! All my wives came to me, not the other way around." As the Emperor of Britannia finished saying that, the two women started to get up. "Wait, they're leaving!"

"Well, don't waste any more time, Charles. You're the emperor, I'm sure they won't reject you."

"Alright, I'm going for it." Charles stood up and left the bush. The resulting noise caused the two women to face him.

"Isn't that the Emperor of Britannia?" The green-haired woman remarked after glancing at the brown-haired man.

"May we help you?" The raven-haired beauty asked.

Charles took a deep breath as he tried to collect his thoughts. _Alright, Charles, you have to stay calm and collected. If anything goes wrong, you can always use your Geass to make them forget. There's nothing to lose here._

"I was wondering if the two of you had any Knightmare problems, because I can offer my services to fix that with some sweet, sweet dreams." Charles said in a very calm and level voice.

Silence hung in the air as the two companions blinked while trying to decipher his message. Marianne looked at her companion. "I think he's talking to you."

"I'm talking to any females that heard it." Charles replied.

"Well, look at the time, Lady Marianne. We better get going. Gottwald's son is interested in being a bodyguard and we need to interview him." Marianne grabbed the green haired girl and they quickly turned away.

"I can tell from the way you're ignoring me that you totally want me!" Charles shouted after the two retreating women. "Since it came down to this, I guess you leave me with no other choice. GE-"

"NO, CHARLES, STOP!" Charles got knocked down before he could activate his Geass. "It's not worth it! Using your Geass to get girls is where I draw the line!"

"Let go of me, V.V! Why do you care so much about what I do with my Geass?" V.V. loosened his grip on Charles and Charles stood up to find that his two potential mind targets were gone.

"What kind of pick-up line was that, Charles? Couldn't you have been more normal? You made nobles dance, got a maid to think she had superpowers, made people think you were actually the winner whenever you lost at chess. Now, you're trying to use your Geass to make women fall in love with you. What kind of memories could you have possibly written and how does your use of the Geass expose the world's lies?" V.V. stood up as well.

"I was trying to experiment with the limits of the Geass. Fine, we'll do this the normal way then. I'll just send the two of them postcards until they crack under the pressure. Let's go, V.V." Charles started walking while V.V. stayed behind.

"If I had another brother, I would have picked him to fulfill the contract. Damn pervert hasn't done a single useful thing in all these years." The immortal boy sighed wistfully and followed his brother.

* * *

"Do you think it was a bad idea to just ignore the Emperor like that, Lady Marianne?" The green-haired woman closed the door behind her and moved towards the fridge.

"Well, would you know how to reply to what he said, C.C?" Marianne lied won on a sofa and closed her eyes.

"Point taken." C.C. took a leftover slice of pizza from the fridge and put it in the microwave.

"Today was actually my first day meeting the Emperor in person. I didn't think he would be so…" Marianne paused to think of a way to describe the man. "Is there a way to describe someone who says something like that with a completely serious sand straight face? You think he'll fire me?"

"It wouldn't make much of a difference if he did. You can always go to the Cult with me or rely on the help of your admirers." C.C. stared intently at the timer for the microwave as she talked to Marianne, as if staring will cause the pizza to heat up faster.

"I guess so, although I wouldn't want to cause trouble for anyone. I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Are you complaining about the fact that I live with you instead of the Cult? Look, I get lonely, alright? Are you happy that you made me admit that again?" C.C. almost punched a hole through the microwave to retrieve her pizza when it was ready, but then stopped herself and opened it instead. "Besides, nothing interesting ever happens there. I wish something exciting would happen."

"That's sweet, I'm glad you care about me so much." Marianne replied teasingly. A knock on the door interrupted them. "I'll get that."

Marianne opened the door to find a man dressed in a white coat. He closed the door after entering in and walked past Marianne. "Lady C.C! We've discovered the existence of another Twilight Gate!"

"So what? Don't you people usually take care of things like this without needing to report to me?" C.C. continued to calmly munch her pizza. "Do you need my help to operate the Sword of Akasha for research again?"

"No, that's not the problem. It's **how **we discovered it." The cultist replied.

"Well, speak up, I'm not a mind reader." C.C. replied nonchalantly.

"Well, you see, we just sent a research team to conduct further research at the Sword of Akasha yesterday, but we found someone else there." At this, C.C. stopped munching her pizza.

_Someone else is using the Sword of Akasha?_

"Not only that, he was able to use the system the same way you did. There's a chance that we just found another immortal."

_Another immortal? I wasn't aware that there could be anyone else with that curse besides me._ The green-haired immortal calmly thought things over. "Well, what happened?"

"The research team decided to approach him. It seems he was just as surprised as us to find that other people besides him were there. After we explained a bit about the Cult, he seemed interested in joining us and working under you. He also gave us a bit of information about him in exchange."

"What sort of information?"

"Well, he called himself V.V. He said that he'll come to the Cult sometime this week and he'll check all our resources to see if joining it was beneficial to his goal."

"Goal?" C.C.'s curiosity got the better of her as the new information ran through her head.

"That was all he told us before he turned and left. It seems that he used another Twilight Gate in order to leave." C.C. picked up her pizza once again and thoughtfully munched it.

"Alright then, looks like I'll have to return there again to greet him. Is there anything else about him I should know?"

"Well, he seems like the messy type. A bunch of food wrappers, playing cards, clothes and chess boards and pieces were scattered all over the Sword of Akasha when we went there. We'll prepare for your visit, Lady C.C." With that said, the man bowed and left. Marianne spoke up for the first time since he entered.

"Well, looks like your wish for something interesting has been granted." Marianne noted. "Speaking of that, I noticed someone using Geass while I was shopping. You need to tell your underlings to be more careful."

"I'm just a figurehead, what they do is none of my business." C.C. finished her pizza and laid down on the couch on her stomach and swung her legs in the air hypnotically.

"That's just an excuse to avoid taking responsibility." Marianne scolded as she sat next to her. "Honestly, you're probably the most irresponsible leader in Britannia."

* * *

Only three people occupied the vast entertainment room of the Imperial Palace. One large table rested in the center of the room, with Charles Di Britannia sitting on one end and a noble sitting on the opposite end.

V.V. laid down on a nearby table with his chin rested on his palm to watch the match. Charles was moving his pieces with little thought and was slowly being cornered. The eyes of the noble lit up as he moved his rook.

"Checkmate!" Declared the noble proudly as he pumped his fists into the air. "I can't believe I did it! The undefeated chess master, the Emperor of Britannia, checkmated by my own hands!"

"Congratulations." Charles offered his hand. "By the way, I think I have an itch in my eyes, can you check if there's anything inside?"

"Sure." The noble looked into the eyes of the emperor.

"I, Charles Di Britannia, inscribe new memories!" The noble stood paralyzed as Charles began to change the pieces on the chessboard. V.V. frowned at the exchange. The noble started to move again and Charles moved his king. "Checkmate."

"I guess they don't call you undefeated for nothing. By the way, why don't you ever take part in ever of the chess tournaments?"

"I'm the Emperor of Britannia. There are things I must oversee. You're dismissed." THe noble left and V.V. looked at Charles. "What? Don't give that look, brother."

"You could have won that one, Charles. You were a great chess player before you started abusing the Geass. A third-rate player like him should have been easily taken down." V.V. took out something from his pocket and began to read it.

"Don't act like the responsible older brother. You weren't exactly cautious when you first got the Code." Charles thought back to their childhood when V.V. first got the

"_WEEEE!! Look at me, I can teleport! You can't catch me! I'll take you, you, you and you all on in tag! HAHAHAHAHA! To make this even more interesting, you're allowed to use guns! If you shoot me, I'm it."_

"That was only for one day, alright? If you had the power to fly, would you pretend to be Superman?" Charles didn't answer the question. "I thought so." V.V. continued to read.

"By the way, what are you reading?" Charles stood up, knocking over the chess board and pieces with his cape as he turned towards V.V. The blond immortal looked at the scattered chess pieces, then looks at Charles. "I'll get the maid to clean it up."

"This is a brochure of the Geass Cult that one of the cultists gave me. I found them on my trip to the Sword of Akasha yesterday." Charles moved next to V.V. so that he could also see the brochure.

"Money is not the currency due to the possibility of being tracked. The current currency of the Cult is Pizza Hut Coupons. All residents are required to pay three coupons every month to our great leader, the Immortal Mistress C.C. as tax." Charles read the brochure. "Are you sure we can gain something from this organization? They sound like a holiday resort. They even hand out brochures!"

"That's why I'm going there to check it out. I told them that I would show up on Thursday." V.V. replied. "Hmm… I wonder if the leader is an immortal or they just describe her like that."

"Whatever, I'm tired. Let's go back to our rooms." Charles looks at the exit to the room. "I don't feel like walking all the way there. Teleport us."

"Don't be so lazy, you can- What are you doing!?" V.V. gets crushed down as Charles sits down on him. "GET OFF ME!"

"The only way you can move from this spot is if you teleport. Just get us to our room and I'll get off you." V.V. tries to argue, but the immortal found that being stuck between Charle's superior body weight and the cold smooth glass of the table cut off the amount of air needed to speak. Being stuck between Charles and a hard place, V.V. had no choice but to obey his brother's commands.

Closing his eyes to concentrate, the two found themselves on Charle's bedroom. Charles got off of V.V. and the blond child found himself panting, making up for the air he lost. He glanced around the room to see the condition Charles left it in after not being present for a while.

Paperwork dominated the floor, along with clothing that Charles threw out of the closet when getting up in the morning and food crumbs. Boxes of matches are also visible and some of the paperwork had charred corners.

Only one-third of the floor was still uncovered, and considering this is the room that the Emperor of Britannian shares with his older brother, cleaning up everything would be a gargantuan feat for the most well-trained of maids.

_All of this… done by Charles in a day…_ V.V. took a moment to measure the amount of paperwork on the floor. V.V. picked one up and found it to be peace treaties proposed by countries that Britannia has declared war on. "Charles… we need to talk."

The blond immortal looked for in both directions for his brother and found him on a desk stamping… paperwork? _That's a rare sight, it must be something important._

V.V. found himself disappointed when he gravitated towards Charles to find that the Emperor only had love post-cards and letters instead of any paperwork. On a closer inspection, the immortal found they were all addressed to Marianne's home.

"You're still hung up on that incident with Marianne, Charles?"

"I don't know the word failure or rejection, V.V. and I don't plan on checking in the dictionary anytime soon." Charles replied as he readied more letters. "I've searched on the internet for easy tips on how to start a relationship with a female."

"Arrgg… I'm a love pirate and I'm after your booty?" V.V. questionably reads out one of the cards with the picture of Charles in pirate gear. "Anyways, we need to talk about the Sword of Akasha."

"What about it?" Charles finishes his "work" and proceeds to organize everything in envelopes.

"You've been using it like a garbage can. On my trip yesterday, I found important Britannian documents, clothes, food and broken furniture there. I had to spend most of my time using the Sword of Akasha to burn the documents in case anyone else came. It was a good thing too, all the documents were burnt when the Cultists came. Why don't you ever do your paperwork and look after yourself?"

"Look, when I became Emperor of Britannia, I had to read ten pages of something that could have been summed up in one sentence. How hard was it say to just write the toilet doesn't work and we need better plumbing? Instead, I had to read all these theories about hydraulics, gravity and pressure. Paperwork is a waste of time…"

"You're missing out on a lot of important opportunities and details if you keep up with that attitude." V.V. reaches down to pick up a scorch-free document.. "For example, it says here that one of the countries you've invaded has one of your wives captive and demand that you give up a part of Britannia in exchange for her safety."

"Which one?" Charles asked nonchalantly as he finished up packing his letters to Marianne.

"Sheliss… something." Charles registered the name in his head but came out blank

"Have I met her other than when we got married?"

"No."

"Tell the commanders to make that choice on their own and to stop bothering me with trivial details." Charles finished packaging his letters and left it outside the door before calling one of his servants to deliver it.

"Anyways, we also need to discuss your cleanliness habits." V.V. continues. "I have to make both our beds every morning and clean our rooms. Some of our servants have even quit because the pressure of cleaning after you was too great for them."

"I'm the Emperor of Britannia. I did not hire a bunch of young maids so that they could look good in skimpy outfits." Charles answered. "Actually, I did, but that's not the only reason. Those that quite were weak. Weakness does not have a place in this household."

"Well, the maids aren't going to go clean at the Sword of Akasha." V.V. replied. There was a moment of silence as the two brothers were left to their own thoughts.

"Maybe if I took Marianne to the Sword of Akasha, she'll be impressed by the romantic scenery and then I could…" Charles quietly spoke to himself, but his companion was able to overhear his musing.

"NO! You are not bringing her to the Sword of Akasha. It's a tool that will be used to destroy the gods. You will not be using it as a dumping ground or as a way to win women from now on."

"Well, are you volunteering to help me, then? Maybe you can go speak to her and arrange something?" Charles said offhandedly. "Actually, that might not be such a bad idea. Children usually get more luck than adults."

"I'm not wasting my time for your personal affairs. Besides, I need to pick out something so that I would make a good impression when I meet C.C." V.V. looked in the mirror and began to take off his jacket.

"Well, in that case, you leave me no other choice…"

"Your Geass doesn't work on me, Charles." V.V. took off his shirt so that he's now completely topless. He went to the closet to pick out a new outfit.

"Who said anything about Geass." Charles asked with a knowing smirk on his face as the blond immortal was preoccupied looking for cleaner clothes to notice. Charles opened a drawer and pulled something from. The larger man began advancing on his older, but seemingly younger, brother.

"WAIT, CHARLES! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! UNHAND ME! MAIDS! HELP! I WON'T FORGET THIS, CHARLES!"

* * *

"Here's your daily mail, Lady Marianne." The mailman passed a large sack to Marianne before leaving. Marianne closed the door and found C.C. seated at a table eyeing the contents in her hands curiously.

"More fan-mail from your admirers?" C.C. asks curiously as Marianne sits next to her.

"I never imagined that I would inspire so many people when I applied for the job of operating the Knightmare. I was just glad that I could do something substantial with my life instead of working on the farms." Marianne began unpacking the envelopes to look at the letters.

"Well, you do have a strange natural magnetism that draws people to you." C.C. finds a rather thick envelope and opens it out of curiosity.

"Oh? Is that why you're with me right now? Do you also feel an attraction towards me?" Marianne stood up and leaned dangerously close to C.C. With each word she said, she got closer until she was breathing down C.C.'s neck.

C.C. felt heat slowly began to gather in her cheeks as a reaction to Marianne's complete disregard for personal space. "Well… that's one of the reasons… among others" C.C. said uneasily. Marianne smiled before sitting back down.

"Let's see… Ashford, Gottwald, Waldtstein… These all seem to be from people with quite a reputable name. I wish I could actually have met some of them."

"I think your wish has been granted." C.C. shows Marianne what she's holding. It's a card with a picture of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

On it, read: _**You're the jelly and I'm the peanut butter, the two of us were meant to be, so stop trying to deny destiny and let's make you and me a we**_.

Marianne looks at the sender's name to see Charles Di Britannia. Marianne continued to read the other mails and cards sent by Charles. "If he wasn't the Britannian Emperor, I would have called for a restraining order. This is the first time that I had to deal with stalker letters."

"Well, let's think about that later. Did you order any pizzas for dinner?" C.C. asked with a childish gleam in her eyes as someone knocked on the door. C.C. darted with inhuman speed not even matched by a Knightmare when her sixth sense for pizza activated.

A deliveryman holding five large boxes of pizza greeted C.C. "I've noticed that someone seems to have left a box for you there." The delivery boy pointed to a large box beside the door with his foot.

"Alright then." C.C. uses one hand to elegantly snatch the pizza boxes from the delivery boy and kicks the large box inside the house.

"Wait, what about my ti-" With a twirl of her free arm, C.C. shuts the door with a bang. C.C. kicks the box to Marianne and then puts the pizza boxes in a stack so she could slowly embrace them while savouring the smell.

"What's this box?" Marianne looked at the large box inquisitively.

"Someone left it outside. Probably a gift from one of your fans." C.C. started to carefully sniff each box of pizza in order to identify the toppings before opening it.

"Oh." Marianne said with a hint of surprise as she walked around the box. "Oh…" This time, her voice was one of disappointment.

Having successfully identified all the toppings in the first pizza box, C.C. decided to see what made Marianne disappointed. Following the gaze of the lavender-eyed woman to find the tag with the sender's name. On it read: _**Charles Di Britannia**__._

"Want me to just get rid of this for you?" C.C. asked Marianne. "I don't know what kind of disturbing thing could come out of a box this big from him."

"Yes… that's probably for the best."

C.C. grabs the box but quickly jumps back with a gasp of surprise as the box begins to shake violently. The box tips over and the lid opens. A small blond half-naked child rolls onto the floor, his arms, body, mouth, and legs completely bound by multiple layers of black masking tape.

"Vyarll, vyu uborgroin voof!" (Charles, you overgrown brute!)

* * *

Having found spare clothing that fit the small child and bandages for when C.C. mercilessly kicked him with her heels, Marianne is now seated next to her green-haired companion and the mysterious blond-haired child. Marianne opened one of the boxes of pizzas and presented it to the boy. "Eat up, you must be hungry."

_Marianne is giving __**our **__pizza away to this kid. _One of C.C.'s eyes began to twitch as she watched the pepperoni with extra cheese being slowly eaten by the kid. _The kid isn't even eating the pizza right! Who bites into the topping first before biting the dough and chewing them together? This kid is really starting to get on my bad side quickly._

"Thanks, I haven't eaten anything all day. This is delicious!" Staring straight at Marianne, the blond child was unaware of the glares that the other female in the room was giving him.

"So, what brought you here?" The raven-haired woman asks V.V. kindly.

"Well, you see, I'm a distant relative to the Britannian Emperor. He and I are quite close so he wanted me to-"

"You were bound and gagged by layers of black masking tape and you were shirtless. I think it's better if we did not know what he sent you to do." The blond-haired youth turned his attention towards the voice and felt a chill run down his body as he stared into brilliant golden eyes. "We should leave Britannian before anymore… gifts are sent. We can go to my _home _in China. I've seen a lot of things in my life, but this tops all of it."

"Wait, you don't understand! I was just sent here to talk. The reason that I was bound like that was because I…" The blond youth quickly went over things that he could say. _Wouldn't be able to move after I teleport myself with the restraints still on? Damn you, Charles, putting me in such a compromising position._ "Had trouble fitting into the box."

"Alright, then," Marianne says sweetly. There was no indication if she believed in V.V.'s story, or if she cared. "By the way, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Marianne and my companion here goes by the name Coco."

'Coco' looks at Marianne but utters no words.

"My name is Vivi Vi Britannia. You can just call me Vivi." V.V. reaches for another slice of pizza but a pale hand snatches it away before he could reach it and he follows the pale hands to find Coco glaring at him menacingly. "Anyways, Charles wasn't good with woman so he wanted me to come and talk to you."

_Alright, now's my chance to get revenge on Charles! Wait, but if I make a bad impression of Charles on them, Charles will be stuck sending letters with no results and our contract could be at stake. I'll get you back later, Charles, but it looks like I'm forced to take one for the team._

"The Britannian Emperor forces a child whose voice hasn't dropped to deal with mature matters that he can't deal with by himself. Fascinating." Coco notes as she finishes one box of pizza and moves onto the last.

"I'm a lot more mature than you, Witch!" Vivi shouted to the pizza-munching female.

"Learn to respect your elders, you brat!" Coco pulled the pizza from her mouth to reply to the blond child.

"I'll respect them when they act like they're my elders!"

"You've got a lot of nerves, you gender-confused shemale!" There was a pause before Coco finished her pizza and grabbed a new one. However, this time, Vivi got to the piece she was eying.

Vivi slowly munched the pizza. "I'm a boy…"

"Let's just all be civil and stop arguing like children." Marianne interjected between the two feuding people with a chuckle of amusement.

"I'm not a child! I'm a lot older than I look!" Vivi and Coco shouted in unison. The two of them looked at each other and turned away. "Hmph!"

"Anyways, what were you saying about the Emperor?" Marianne returned the topic back to its original state before the two other occupants changed it. Marianne took a slice of pizza as well and bite into it.

"Well, I know that Charles made a bad impression, but he has plenty of good qualities. The truth is…" Vivi recalls back to their childhood. "When Charles was young, he was very insecure about his masculinity-"

"If he's related to you, I can see why." Coco remarks calmly this time while still eating her pizza.

"As I was saying, that's why he found it necessary to use gratuitous amounts of innuendo and be perverted in general. That's why the majority of the servants in his home consists of scantily clad maids." Vivi continued while trying to ignore Coco.

"You seem to be very close to him despite your age." Marianne complimented.

"Yes, he must have changed your diapers." Coco added as she opened the third box of pizza.

"The truth is… Charles is actually insecure. Although he's the Emperor, he hates all the responsibilities that comes with it and just wants someone that would accept him for who he truly is."

"A pervert?" Coco asked innocently. Vivi almost choked on his pizza.

"No, deep down, what he truly wants is a truthful relationship. Someone he can share his life with. Someone he doesn't have to lie to." Vivi sighed after he finishes. _That was a bit difficult. She's probably right about the pervert part… but there's no way I'm agreeing with her! I'll just have to make Charles not seem like a lazy pervert somehow. They don't know about the lazy part, so that makes it easier._

"Awww… that's so sweet."

"Too bad that he's had over fifty wives and that some of them are divorced. The problem with that is there are still plenty he **is **still married to." Coco noted as she continued eating the pizza. Vivi and Coco stared at each other, the same way a defence lawyer would look at the prosecutor in court.

"Well, all of those marriages were political or set up by the female. This is the first time that he's actively taken part. He's just shy and unsure of himself." Vivi defended as he ate the last slice of pizza in the third box and opened the fourth one.

"Well, that does make him sound like quite the interesting fellow." Marianne commented, but with no indication of whether the conversation is leaving a good impression on her or not. Marianne's the one to open the final pizza box after the fourth one was done.

"You're just desperate and making all of this up, aren't you, Goldilocks?" The golden-eyed witch asked while glaring at the long-haired blond.

"Well, maybe some of the things I said were a bit exaggerated, but they all originated from truth. You can't really make a decision without actually getting to know him." Vivi replied. _Alright, now's about the time to go in for the kill and end this._

"I can agree with that." Marianne chimed in.

"Anyways, how would you like to take a late night stroll in the Royal Palace's Garden with Charles tonight? The scenery from there is beautiful, especially late at night. Here's the address." Vivi reached over and presented Marianne a card. "You two can get to know each other better."

"Sure, I'd love to! What time should I show up?" Marianne accepted the card from the hands of the blond boy.

"Around eleven should be fine. Thank you for the pizza!" Vivi took the last pizza and went for the door. _I better leave before she changes her mind._

"Alright, it was nice meeting you, Vivi Vi Britannia." Marianne waved and smiled until their guest left. She waited before she looked at her green-haired companion.

"The brat took **my **last slice of pizza!" Although her expression was calm, the immortal's hands were shaking from anger. "Don't you think you were a bit too friendly there, Marianne?"

"It was amusing watching you become so mad. I've never seen you so irritated before. Watching the two of you argue was cute." Marianne replied as her lips curled into a smirk, remembering the two bickering children.

"Well, something seemed really off about him. I can't quite identify what it is yet, though." C.C. replied as she tossed away the pizza boxes.

"Well, you can look for him tonight and find out what makes you feel uneasy."

"You want me to go with you? Someone might discover that I'm immortal. Besides, I don't want to see Goldilocks again." C.C. replied.

"It looks like he really did have an effect on you. I've never seen anyone else other than me make you feel so… unsettled." The raven-haired woman teased.

"I'm not unsettled. I just don't feel it's necessary to waste my time with such trivial matters."

"Are you sure you don't want to come? After all… we are going to the home of the Emperor. There may be-" Marianne leaned closer to C.C. until her lips were right next to her ear. "-pizza."

The soft words of Marianne got a rise from C.C. as she sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll go. What should I wear?"

* * *

The servants waited eagerly outside to catch the first glimpse of the woman that caught the eyes of the Emperor.

"I see her!" One of them shouted and pointed. The rest of the servants quickly turned their gaze to see a beautiful woman with long raven-black hair and brilliant violet eyes wearing a simple light blue and white gown enter. Behind her, a pale green-haired woman with golden eyes wearing a black cap, a simple brown jacket and white pants jeans followed.

The servants moved to greet the two guests. "His Majesty will be out in just a moment. Is there anything that we can get you, while you're waiting, Lady Marianne?"

"My friend Coco is a pizza lover. You wouldn't have any pizzas, would you?" Marianne requested.

"Please give us some time to prepare it. What toppings would you like, Lady Coco?"

"Give me one of every topping available." Replied the pizza-lover. The servants stared at the tomboyish green-haired woman in surprise before one answered.

"Yes, right away, Lady Coco. Please make yourselves comfortable at the patio while His Majesty is preparing." One servant lead the two guests to the patio while the other two headed for the kitchen. Coco and Marianne sat down on nearby seats and waited.

"Doesn't the Emperor of Britannia know that it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" Coco noted after a few minutes of waiting. "Wait, I think he's here."

Marianne followed her companion's gaze to find Charles Di Britannia. His brown hair flew freely in the wind. He was dressed in rich royal garbs and the moonlight highlighted all of his features.

Such a sight would have been romantic had it not been for the servant standing next to him using a electric fan to blow his hair. "You can stop now." The Emperor commanded and his hair fell down.

"Here's your pizzas, Lady Coco." Servants arrived and handed Coco the pizza. She set it down on a nearby table and went with Marianne to greet the Emperor.

"Well, don't miss me too much, **Coco**. I'll be back to tell you all about it later." Marianne told her companion as the two separated.

"Shall we, Marianne?" Charle's said as he offered his arms to the graceful Knightmare pilot.

"It would be my pleasure." Marianne took linked her arm with the Emperor's and the two of them strolled out of Coco's view. The green-haired witch decided to slowly enjoy her pizza so she turned to her beloved pizza.

"That sight is almost sickening." Coco immediately turned back to find a blond-haired boy standing right in front of her.

_What the!? There was no one around just a second ago._

"Why are you here, Vivi?" The green haired girl sat down and bit into her pizza violently, trying to make sense of the boy's sudden appearance.

"I live here, why wouldn't I be here?" Vivi sat opposite of C.C. and stuck a straw through a carton he was holding.

"I meant, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Just because your metabolisms didn't allow you to miss your beauty sleep when you were my age doesn't mean you need to lower myself to your standards." Vivi replied as he began drinking from the carton.

"So… are you jealous?" Coco asked civilly as she stared at the direction Marianne and Charles went off.

"Yes." Vivi admitted without hesitation. Coco raised her eyebrows as she looked at the child.

_I didn't think he would admit that so easily._

"So, you have a thing for Marianne?"

"No, I'm just jealous because they aren't stuck with a pizza-maniac." Vivi continued sipping from his carton. Coco glanced at it to identify it as chocolate milk.

"I didn't tell you to accompany me, you know?" After biting into the fresh pizza, Coco found her usual calmness return to her.

"Someone has to keep their eyes on you, witch." Vivi stared at the green-haired guest intently.

"I'm not going to try anything, Goldilocks. You can stop staring at me, or are you captivated by my beauty?" Coco asked amused. "I'm sorry to shatter your dreams, but your not my type or age."

"I've got no reason to be attracted to you, you overweight pizza-maniac!" Vivi shouted angrily as his cheeks flushed.

"I'll have you no that there's nothing wrong with my weight, you gender-confused brat. Just because your small body mass makes you so much lighter than me does not mean that I'm heavy." Coco replied calmly. "I pity you if you cannot understand the art that is pizza."

"There's nothing artistic about pizza! It's tomato sauce and a bunch of meat and vegetables slapped onto dough!" Vivi finished his chocolate milk.

"You should learn to control your temper, Goldilocks." Coco smirked as she said this. _I guess it was a good idea to come along after all. The pizza is delicious and pushing his buttons late at night is amusing entertainment._

"Stop calling me these weird names just because you're older than me! I could have been old and hot like you if I had waited a few years. By the name, my name is V.V.!" The blond child shouted carelessly. There was a long silence as he realized what he just said. _Damn… I let too much slip. I need to find Charles and quickly before she realizes the true meaning behind my words. _

However, the green-haired witch just smirked at hearing his words. "So, your true name is V.V.? I won't blame you for using a false name if your name is so strange. You've just admitted that I was hot, didn't you?"

V.V. almost fell off his chair as he realized what he just said. _Well, I'll just have to play along with this. Maybe she won't figure out what else was wrong with that sentence. _"Well… I guess so."

"You want to know a secret?" Coco moved her mouth closer to V.V.'s ear. V.V. could smell the strong smell of pepperoni and cheese coming from her mouth. "My real name isn't Coco either. I'm C.C., the leader of the Geass Cult, nice to meet you."

* * *

"So, can I count on seeing you tomorrow, Marianne?" Charles asked the blue-gowned pilot as they returned to the patio.

"Well, there's nothing better to do, I don't see why not." Marianne replied. The two of them went to the patio to be greeted by the sight of one green-haired woman licking crumbs from her fingers and one blond-haired boy lying down on the floor unconscious face-first. "What did you do, Coco?"

"We were just getting to know each other better when Vivi suddenly went in shock and fainted. I wanted to tell the servants, but he seemed to be alright." Coco licked the last bit of crumbs from her fingers and stood up.

"Well, we'll be going now. Thanks for having us over, Charles." Marianne grabbed her green-haired companion's hands as the two of them went for the exit.

Charles slung the unconscious body onto his shoulders. "I'm sorry for any trouble that Vivi may have caused. This has never happened before."

"He didn't cause any problems at all." Coco said cheerily. "Just tell him to make sure to go to bed on time and that I'll be seeing him later." With that, the two women left Charles alone with his unconscious elder brother.

* * *

**Whew, that took a lot longer than I thought. I had originally planned a farewell scene in the Sword of Akasha with Charles and V.V. as V.V. leaves to go join the Cult, but the wordcount was already imposing without that. Anyways, I hoped that you all enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
